


He reminds me of the love in me

by kalika_999



Series: Stucky AU One Shots [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bucky Barnes Feels, Disabled Character, Fluff, Insecure Bucky Barnes, Libraries, M/M, Photographer Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999
Summary: Bucky likes how things are, he doesn't need love. At least it's what he tells himself.





	He reminds me of the love in me

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays :)

It’s the beginning of the week that Bucky prepares mentally for the worse while simultaneously counting down to Friday. He generally tries to be as invisible as he possibly can, minding his own business at the public library help desk he works at but for some reason from Monday through to Wednesday everyone seems to have peak hours in their internal clocks and all want to rush him at once during those times. 

He’s been okay with it for the past year and a couple months getting used to people and behaviors, trying to understand what they really need help with when they can’t explain or what kind of book suggestions would actually interest them. Prior to that he was pretty jumpy and a day’s work would leave him stressed out and mentally exhausted. He pushed on though because his therapist said it would be good but also added to take it easy if it was overwhelming which he eventually figured out how to balance for to suit himself. 

Despite the odd rush of people during the early week he really enjoyed where he was now, everything was calm and quiet for him the rest of the time, he felt settled like that and it was nice after all that happened. Nowadays he was a little more kept to himself, more introverted than he used to be but no one bothers him outside of working hours and his mind prepares for it every day so he doesn’t go into a panic about it. Not too much at least. He’s happy where he is, the pressure is light on bad days and he’s always grateful for getting the job, outside of that the only people he really has to deal with is a handful of friends who are always there to love him no matter what and after everything that’s all Bucky can ask for, he feels lucky.

Like now, it was at one of the points in the day where only a handful of people came in and everyone minded their own business. It was mostly for patrons using the computers for whatever their needs were, or others wanting to read away their afternoon. It was a good time for him to relax and a great moment for lunch. He placed his ‘be back soon’ sign at the help desk and hit the coffee shop by the entrance. As soon as he approached, Wanda’s eyes brightened and she couldn’t help lifting a hand to wave at him. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling and waving back himself after a pause, a phantom pang in his left when he was reminded about only being able to wave with his right, absently looking at the menu board like he always did while she rolled her eyes playfully.

“You want to know something Bucky?”

“Hm?”

“Did you know I am very psychic? I bet I can guess what you’ll order.”

He shuffled into his pocket, dropping a bill down, “Five bucks says no.”

Trying to hide her smile, she turned to the fridge and placed a turkey and cheddar sandwich in a small white plastic bag, neatly manicured nails plucking a banana from the fruit basket before turning to make him a drink. Bucky couldn’t help the amused look on his face, watching her come back a couple minutes later as she was popping a sleeve on it and topping it with whipped cream that was definitely more than he was allocated. Wanda hit it with a dash of cocoa powder and finished it off with a raised lid, cream trying to peek out of the hole. She raised a finger to stop him from saying a word, turning to the small glass display to slip a couple of chocolate chip cookies into a wax sleeve and rest it on top of the sandwich, her eyes glinting in amusement.

“Well?”

Bucky tilted his head, feigning thought, “Well it was close but I wasn’t thinking about any cookies.”

She giggled, taking the five and hitting open the till, “That’s because it’s free, doesn’t count.”

“You got me there, Beautiful.”

She rolled her eyes, holding the plastic bag out for him so he could slide his hand through the handles and rest it at his wrist, “No one should be as sweet as you, besides you need to save it for any muscular cute guys that need your help.”

He barked out a laugh, picking up his drink, “Yeah, somehow I don’t think those even show up at the library.”

“Maybe I should put a good luck charm on you when I get back home huh?”

Shrugging his stump to address it, he smiled thinly, “I think I need more than a good luck charm for someone to be interested in me. Besides, I don’t know if I’m ready for something like that anymore.”

Wanda gave him a sympathetic smile, reaching out to gently squeeze his arm, “Enjoy the rest of your day, Bucky.”

“You too Wanda, and thanks again for the cookies.”

She only flashed him a wink, turning to help the next customer that approached the counter.

It takes a lot out of him to put so much effort. He likes Wanda a lot, considers her a friend even and her sweet nature makes him feel like he could trust her. In turn he puts his best forth when they talk, remembering the days when they first met and he could barely look her in the eye to order coffee, obsessively worrying about being mocked about his missing arm and being an all around problem to people. She was always warm and sweet and gradually as he got himself to this point, he’d like to think at least a little bit was to do with her being around and treating him with such kindness.

The excitement of talking to people he enjoys being around sometimes gets to him though, so it’s nice right now, sitting himself down outside in one of the iron wrought chairs and setting his bag down on the tables outside. The air’s a little chilly, a soft wind rolling along just enough to nudge the fallen red leaves along the smooth sidewalk but it’s alright. He’s got his jeans protecting his legs and his thick grey cable-knit cardigan buttoned up over a pale blue shirt, he’s pretty prepared for the cool air except for some of the loose strands of his mostly tied back hair trying to push into his eyes.

It’s nice, the peacefulness in this little perfect place no matter what the weather was doing. He had enough of the building’s overhead to cover him from the sun, snow and rain even though Wanda wouldn’t have allowed any of him sitting outside to watch the snow, nor did his boss. It was just the nicest spots aside from being around all the books and comfortable lounging furniture, this was the place to be if he needed fresh air. Far enough away from the busy street life as well as away from the main entrance and just far enough so he could be left alone to daydream. 

Sometimes when he was just not in the best of moods, he would just absently forget lunch and his steaming cup of coffee and stare around at everything lost in swirls of colors and the way things gradually changed. On other days he kept a journal to write thoughts of whatever filled his head that day; it could be anything from what he dreamed, what he wished for that day, anything new that came up, or even random ideas and processes. He would write a little or a lot and look over old pages while he ate, musing over his thoughts through the quiet time he had.

He always liked reading, loved being in the library when he had some free time to check out new books but after the accident he just found it to be one of the safest places for him to be. It was somewhere quiet like his home where people didn’t pester or bother him. They weren’t really staring at the fact that he was missing a limb nowadays or give him that _look_ like they felt sorry for his situation or that he was broken now. It was appreciated, he was already aware, he didn’t need people reminding him about it.

His friends tried to help and they did, abundantly. Without them he would have lost any will to live after the outcome of the car crash because he had just slipped into a deep depression about it but they were there to keep his spirits up and made sure he knew they were thanking whoever was up there in the sky every day that he was still alive with them. Of course sometimes they tried too much, worried about his already poor self esteem getting worse because of what happened and hoping he would meet someone that would open that door that none of his friends could reach. 

Bucky wasn’t sure if love even existed anymore, he wondered that for a long time after so many failed relationships and his last one getting way too out of hand for him to try anymore. Every time he happened to _think_ he did, reality reared its ugly head and made him think otherwise. Long before the accident he had come to terms with being alone and after it was only solidified that he would, no longer stuck with his head in the clouds hoping to find his one true love. Now he only lived for himself and the people close to his heart, taking pleasure in everything being content the way it is and quiet for him.

So after so many months of having his own order of things, he’s immediately thrown off when someone’s suddenly interrupting him during his break time. He was doing a small tiny doodle of a crow sitting in one of the trees when he felt a body pause next him, though not saying anything.

He tensed, not able to help himself, looking up to see a man way too attractive, built solid and _tall_ from where he sat just staring at him in a zip up hoodie and a baseball cap, blue eyes behind black framed glasses with a small smile tugging at his mouth. He looks like a Greek God that stepped out of one of the books he reads and he can feel himself gawking a little, probably looking like an idiot but guys like this person were a rare treat around here.

“Hey, sorry I interrupted you there.”

“It’s okay, hi.” He knew he was still staring stupidly but he couldn’t help it.

Momentarily the mystery guy didn’t say anything, like he was trying to word something in his head. He tugged off his cap to reveal messy blond hair, raking a hand through it before fixing the cap back on and pulling his backpack off the one shoulder it was on.

“Okay, so I’m just going to get this over with because it’s probably going to sound really weird and mildly creepy if you let it, even though it’s not I promise but I was with my friend and he was having a smoke outside and I saw you sitting over here and I was just..” He moved his hands around in front of him helplessly after setting his backpack down by his feet. 

Bucky was still gaping a little at him as the guy chewed at his lip watching them momentarily bloom red before going back to the bluest eyes Bucky’d ever seen before. He couldn’t help how warm he suddenly felt in his cardigan, shifting nervously in his seat all of a sudden. 

The man let out a huff like he couldn’t figure out how to word what he wanted to say correctly, Bucky watching his cheeks flush a little which he only thought was cute.

_Cute?_

“It’s just that I go to the college a couple blocks down from here and I have this photography project for one of my classes and I was just wondering, no pressure of course and you don’t have to, I was just wondering if I could take your picture? If that’s alright? I’ll be quick I promise.” 

Bucky froze, feeling his throat grow tight and he knew he had stopped breathing. He let himself come back again after a few seconds, ears warming and his hand was already moving to clear the banana peel and half eaten sandwich back into the plastic bag as he looked back and nodded unsure of himself.

“Really? Great, that’s great! Just give me a sec..” The mystery man shuffled into the seat across from him, rummaging through his backpack to pull out his camera. 

Bucky took the chance to look at himself in the reflection of the glass and make sure his hair wasn’t completely messed up from being outside, freezing at the fact that he had completely forgotten about his disability.

He drew in a slow shaky breath, “Do you have some pose I should be in?”

The guy looked up from adjusting his camera, smiling wide, “Just do what you were doing, like I’m not even here.”

Bucky nodded even if it was easier said than done, frowning softly for a second, “But should I turn a little now that you’re sitting there, to hide my um..lack of arm?”

“Huh?” He looked at him with confused brows and they suddenly went up, disappearing straight under his hat, eyes widening in surprise, “Holy..wow. I’m so..whoa..”

Bucky immediately felt embarrassed, shifting uncomfortably in his chair again.

“That’s insensitive of me, I didn’t even notice you were missing an arm! Your cardigan is so thick I just didn’t.. _wow Rogers_. I should probably get a better pair of glasses huh?”

Confused, Bucky looked at him oddly, “So..you didn’t come here to take a picture of me because I’m missing an arm?” 

The guy, _Rogers_ , shook his head immediately, “No! No way, not at all. I just saw how peaceful you looked and you..you just seemed happy?” 

Bucky wasn’t sure if that made any sense but said nothing, relaxing again as he opened his book returning back to shading in the bird he was drawing prior and adding branches since his subject had flown away by then. He listened to a few shutter shots go off before it stopped and he looked up to see the male checking the pictures on his camera and smiling to himself. 

Soon he looked up with the same smile, looking right at him before turning the camera to show him the view screen with his favorite shot, “You look amazing.” 

If Bucky’s face wasn’t red already, it just became red, shaking his head and looking back towards his notebook, “I don’t look amazing..”

He could feel those eyes back on him, “Well, I could use beautiful? Handsome maybe if you prefer that.”

Bucky scoffed, rolling his eyes, “No, neither of those either.”

He glanced up carefully and caught a look of disappointment or something to that extent before a warm smile returned and he shrugged absently, “Guess we’re gonna agree to disagree because I don’t back out on my opinions and I definitely think you look great but thank you for helping me out it means a lot.”

He stuck his hand out after tucking the camera back into his backpack, “I’m Steve by the way.”

Bucky shook his hand politely, nodding to him, “Bucky.”

“Bucky? That’s a new one, I like it. So,” Steve folded his arms across the table before him, pulling his chair in like he was getting comfortable, “What were you drawing before I interrupted?”

A weird awkward feeling ran over Bucky, glancing at Steve and trying to get an angle on what he was up to. Surely no one like him would just sit around in his company like it was something he wanted to do. He tried to look back from where he had come from, the friend Steve was with was nowhere in sight anymore and he assumed that was probably why he was sitting here with him now. Of course that would be why someone like Steve would linger, he already got what he wanted like other people had before him so there was no point in sticking around otherwise. Sighing inwardly, he wasn’t exactly sure what he was expecting but definitely not this gnawing feeling of disappointment.

Those perfect blue eyes patiently stared at him and it took Bucky a second to remember he had been asked a question, shrugging his shoulders automatically, suddenly feeling shy.

“It’s um, just a bird I saw on a branch before you came over.” Almost mumbling his words because it was a stupid doodle while talking to someone that was into art and photography, he probably opened the floodgates for some mocking or he was about to get a talk down like some of his old boyfriends did when they caught him doodling on bits of paper.

Steve doesn’t do anything of the sort, only grinning wider and looking genuinely interested, “I love doing that when I have time to just have a moment to myself and take a break. One of my favorite things is pulling out my notebook, grabbing a napkin, _anything_ and just doodling little things I happen to catch.”

“It isn’t much of anything, it’s stupid..” Bucky muttered out again, sure that he probably sounded like an idiot still unsure of why Steve was here and talking to him. 

Steve leans in a little to take a peek, “From what I see, it’s not stupid. I love your shading, you should finish out the tree you were working on, don’t let me stop you.”

Bucky proceeded to do just that not sure of what else to do with Steve just sitting there. He tried distracting himself more than anything, worried he was opening up critism his way because of it, but it was either that or running off and he could be wrong but Steve seemed genuinely..nice.

A few minutes passed while he drew out the tree nearby before he heard more snaps of Steve’s camera, startling a little to look up at him again, a pleased smile across the blond’s face. 

“Those were amazing, you’re such a beautiful subject Bucky- ” Steve caught himself, face flushing in embarrassment as Bucky only stared at him in surprise. Turning his camera around again to the view screen he shook his head, “Sorry. I can’t help it, I saw how in tune you were and I had to take a picture of you in your element.” He paused and bit his lip in embarrassment and possibly so that he would stop himself from going on and on, “I’m sorry, I get really passionate sometimes.”

Taking a peek at his image, Steve was right. He wasn’t sure what it was, maybe the lens or something but Bucky had to admit, he did look nice in the snaps he grabbed. He looked up at him again and Steve was smiling his way, raising a finger to push his black frames back up and Bucky felt his face warm, he wasn’t sure what to make of a perfect stranger complimenting him. It made him feel like a blanket was wrapped around his entire body making sure he was warm, it was nice. 

He felt himself relax and smile a little bit back at Steve, he made it so easy.

“It’s okay, just not used to it.”

Something sad crossed in Steve’s eyes and Bucky wondered if he said something wrong but a second later it was gone and the smile came back as he rested the camera down on the table between them. Steve’s phone made a pinging noise and he reached over to swipe through it, frowning at it, “My friend had to go. Guess I gotta catch the bus around here.” 

Bucky checked his watch and almost panicked, standing up before any explanation even though he didn’t want to just walk away, “I um, I have to go back to work.” He pointed to the building in a cloud of befuddlement, “I work at the help desk.”

Steve stared at him, rising up to his feet as well, eyes scanning him for a moment before they widened, “Your break is over! I’m sorry I took up all your time, I shouldn’t have- ”

“ -No, no it’s not your fault I just..got distracted..” He let out, haphazardly stuffing everything together into the plastic bag.

When he reached for his lukewarm coffee, he froze when a hand was wrapped around it already, raising his head to find Steve looking sheepish. “You look like you’re in a rush, can I help with carrying your coffee?”

Bucky wasn’t going to try to tell him that he was easily able to carry a plastic bag and a coffee cup in one hand, only nodded timidly and turning on his boots so Steve didn’t see the color making itself known across his cheeks, “I work on the second level.” 

Steve shouldered his backpack with a nod and followed closely behind all the while Bucky couldn’t help think of him like he was a cute puppy. He caught Wanda at the corner of his eye clapping her hands together when she turned their way but he couldn’t look her in the face right then when he knew Steve only felt sorry for him and wanted to help. He just seemed to be that type especially after taking pictures of him; kind, warm and definitely unavailable. 

“So would it be busy for you today?”

Bucky glanced over his shoulder, expecting to find Steve looking around absently when all he saw were those blue eyes watching him and Bucky turned his head away pointing to the desk, “No, it’s usually a slow day. I’m not the main help desk that gets the most traffic so it’s usually someone needing help with the photocopier or the computer. Kids booking rooms for study groups, junk like that. Why?”

It was Steve’s turn to look a little flustered, “Oh I just, would you mind if I hung out? Are you allowed to talk to someone if you, for example, didn’t mind if I pulled up a chair behind you or something so I’m not in your way?”

Bucky placed his plastic bag down on the desk, freezing as the words took its time to sink in, “You..wanna hang out?”

Smiling again, Steve nodded, “If you don’t mind that is.” 

He supposed Steve had to kill time somehow, nodding eventually to the blond before pointing to one of the chairs along the side by the computer terminals. 

After settling in, the conversation for the both of them seemed to just go smoothly in between directing lost souls trying to find the right book section and helping an elderly gentleman with the fax machine, Bucky found himself easing into Steve’s company and laughing a little more than he had in a long while. He especially enjoys when Steve laughs, _really_ laughs and falls against his chair with his head thrown back and a hand pressed to his pec, slowly recovering with a glistening of tears along his long wonderful lashes like Bucky was saying the funniest things ever imagined. 

They don’t even notice the time quickly passing by and the library is at it’s time to close until Wanda approaches the desk with a gentle smile on her face and two coffees in her hands.

Bucky collects himself and brightens a little more, gesturing a hand towards her, “Hey Wanda! This is Steve. Steve, Wanda. Are you on your break?”

She laughed softly and rested the two cups down, sliding one across to Steve, “Nice to meet you Steve and it is time to go home, Bucky.”

“What? Already?”

He and Steve looked around at the empty room, day had turned into night around them and Bucky shook his head in surprise, “Wow I didn’t even notice.” 

“Me neither.” Steve pipes up.

He thanks Wanda for the coffee and introduces himself better with the story about asking for Bucky’s picture while the brunette hastily gathered himself together.

Mentally checking off everything he needed to take home, Bucky shook his head profusely, “Sorry Wanda, I lost track of time.” She smiled patiently, shaking her head at him as he turned to explain to Steve, “I always walk Wanda to her car when her brother doesn’t pick her up.”

“Good idea, at least now you have two muscular men protecting you tonight.” He puffed out his chest in bravado and all she could do was playfully hit him.

When they all step out into the chilly night air, Bucky’s suddenly shaken out of his head and given the sombre realization that this is probably the last time he’ll see Steve unless he ever shows up at the library again. He kept replaying how Steve was being nice to him and how they both seemed to be having a good time together but he also couldn’t get it out of his mind that he was being ridiculous for wishing there was more than just today. He knew it was stupid of him to feel hopeful. 

He shoves his hand into his pocket while Wanda and Steve make small talk and when she’s bundled up and in her car they watch her as she drives off. Bucky doesn’t want to let this day go and quietly savors the few precious minutes left between them. Steve’s quiet himself and they both start walking through the empty lot and towards the main road where Bucky has to catch his bus. 

At the bus shelter, Bucky paused and gave Steve a crooked smile indicating this was his stop and before he could say goodnight Steve suddenly spoke up.

“I was wondering if you wanted to go for a coffee with me tomorrow?”

Panicking for a moment, he froze on the spot, “Uh..um.”

Steve squirmed uncomfortably, “I mean, I know it’s a little bit of a short- ”

“No, it’s just. I work all week here.” Bucky mumbled out, trying to sink deeper into his sweater because there was definitely enough extended niceties to fill Steve’s quota and he could now say he tried and go on his merry way.

“Oh,” Steve’s voice soft. His baseball cap came off and he was ruffling a hand through his hair, those perfect eyes looking at him with hope laced in them, “I always forget not everyone has a wacky schedule like I do..” He trailed off in thought, chin crinkling with his bottom lip, “What about Saturday then? Unless you’re busy or you don’t even want to. Of course that’s a possibility too.” 

Bucky was tempted to say no just to ease his heart because he knew sooner or later Steve was going to find him uninteresting and simply a burden when he had his bad days leading him to just walk out the door like everyone else did that started something with him.

He was still lost in his head when Steve had a determined look across his face, twisting the strap of his backpack under large hands, shrugging his shoulder helplessly, “Or we could go to the aquarium.”

Quirking a brow, Bucky was finally jolted to answer, “Aquarium?”

Steve’s blue eyes seemed to brighten to that, nodding enthusiastically which was more endearing than Bucky would admit, “Yeah! My friends Sam and Scott work there right now and they said they have this new installation with great white sharks plus another with rays! You’d love it, I mean if you wanted to go..with me.” 

It took a second for Bucky to realize Steve was actually waiting for an answer, lost in the blond’s energy and excitement wanting to spend more time listening to him talk about anything. Finally he nodded with a smile, a fondness to it and watched the same smile reach Steve’s lips.

“Sure, Saturday we can go to the aquarium.”

Bucky wonders if he’s still in bed dreaming all this when he sees the way Steve lights up and breaks out in a wide grin.

“Really?”

“Yes really.”

“You won’t regret this Buck. I promise”

Bucky held him to it. 

He held him to it for the weeks which turned into months and he’s still always counting each and every day Steve dotes and does things that pull him in. There’s no way to help how much he worried, how it sometimes crossed his mind but Steve made sure he was always putting him first and it was so very _different_. After so long being in relationships where the other person was put first, he’s amazed at how it felt to put on the other shoe. It was nice even if he had his insecure moments, that after all their time together it was hard to let go of the past.

Sometimes Bucky had to sit and just take a moment to absorb it all. He knew it was hard for Steve to convince him to move in, he had come up with a million and one reasons why he shouldn’t but by that time Steve seemed pretty aware of everything he would say shooting back quick counters with a stubborn set look in those sky blue eyes Bucky fell for. 

It was weird to get used to all the little things like when Steve would get home and bring him cupcakes from his favorite bakery that was located the opposite way from home or if he happened to be up still when Bucky got home there was usually a cup of tea or a cocoa waiting for him on top of a kiss and a genuine inquiry about how his day went. 

Bucky still had a hard time sometimes really believing Steve thought he was hilarious or letting him go when he had to get up early for class. It was still awkward to accept compliments from his boyfriend about how great he did something or about his baking abilities or even how he should keep drawing because it was very good when he was so used to only getting them from a few precious friends and Steve was always smiling at him anyway like he wasn’t upset.

He still wasn’t sure if Steve needed his glasses cleaned when he was saying Bucky was so beautiful and staring at him like he hung the moon. Sometimes he felt like crying when he was telling him how smart he was and that Steve was intimidated by it at times. Other times he really did just flat out begin to cry about it.

They had a argument when he and Steve ran into one of his exes at a bar one night and Bucky just wanted to leave. Instead Steve went to have words when the guy said something about Bucky being taken out on a pity date and ended up getting into a fight outside. He told Steve he wished he had let it go but his boyfriend only smiled, split lipped and black eyed while holding his broken glasses stating that no one was going to make him feel bad ever again. It was noble and proud and Bucky was overwhelmed, taking off to a friend’s because he didn’t know how to cope with it or even accept it. It scared Steve to death and defenses went up between them but he knew Steve, and Steve knew him. He liked to know Steve enough to know that maybe it was okay to let someone fight for you while you let yourself mend.

It took a lot of time for Bucky to allow Steve to be intimate with him while the lights were on and then a little bit more when all Steve wanted to do was soothe the pain that sometimes flared where his arm should have been and ease that throb in his shoulder. It took even longer for him to admit how scared he was when he woke up from bad nightmares about that night and let Steve hold him and take care of him. 

“You’re perfect, you know that?”

Sometimes, just sometimes, Steve says that by the window in the kitchen with the rays of sunlight brushing through soft golden hair, sometimes he said it on the couch while they laid out under a blanket and strong arms kept him close, always he said it when they laid in bed.

It takes awhile for Bucky to stop saying he wasn’t and a tad longer still to stop believing Steve was going to leave him. Things start becoming less grey and more colorful and when he thinks Steve can’t smile wider he does, telling him he’s proud of him and happy to be accepted by him and it’s still confusing to hear phrases like that but he doesn’t fight it anymore and instead he says thank you.

“For what?”

“For being Steve.”

He smiled, those little crinkles at this eyes coming forth, “I wasn’t entirely me until I met you.”

Warm cheeks greet him as he sits on the couch peering up at all the framed pictures lining the walls, his eyes always go back to the first one Steve took the day they met, a smile forming as his boyfriend made them something to drink, “Does that mean if you say I’m perfect then in essence so are you?”

Blue eyes sparkle and he’s nodding, coming up behind the couch and presenting one of the mugs in his hand before pressing a kiss into his hair, “I guess so. I figure we’re pretty perfect together anyway so it’s a give in.”

  


It’s the beginning of the week and a day before their one year anniversary. Christmas is fast approaching when Steve presents him with a small gift that he ensures will be vital for their trip back to Brooklyn to see family. Confused at the cryptic wording of it, he squints and scrutinizes the wrapping as he carefully takes it apart to reveal a soft velvet box and opens it to find a ring nestled delicately inside. 

It’s the beginning of the week and a day before their one year anniversary when Steve bends down on one knee and asks him to stay with him forever and it’s the beginning of the week and a day before when Bucky tells him he will. 

Steve had never broken his promise and they decide to go back to the aquarium to celebrate.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Blissing Me by Björk


End file.
